


Celebrations

by centuries



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centuries/pseuds/centuries





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/gifts).



Bo stands at the bar, waiting for Kenzi, looking awkward and frustrated yet again. Kenzi comes over, eventually, having already begun to seduce with her gaze not one, but three eligible young bachelors. Bo is uncomfortable at another fey celebration, a footnote in the calendar to mere mortals but a bacchanal most necessary to the fey. Kenzi holds something in her hands and Bo is about to ask her what, when Kenzi tells her herself. “A gift, silly, like to give a friend? You didn’t hear? Dyson told me.” She is amused by this oversight and hopes to watch Bo twist in awkwardness, but Bo is unabashed by this discovery.

“He probably told you to tell me,” Bo says, sounding a bit more angry than intended. Kenzi rolls her eyes and is at once distracted by another presence, batting her eyes ever so slightly and giving a coy wave. Bo is amused but not immediately concerned with Kenzi’s current quest. “Why only one gift?”

“It’s like a white elephant or whatever. Only, I think if you pick wrong and hate it you can eat the gift giver.” Kenzi looks like she’s about to erupt in laughter, but Bo isn’t amused. “Kidding. Sheesh. Someone is missing someone,” she nudges Bo. Bo looks at her, and decides not to bother with anything in response to that jibe. She was indeed waiting for someone, but at the moment, it wasn’t Dyson. Gods Kenzi, pay a little more attention to the minutiae of our business dealings, Bo thinks, watching the room, waiting. She knows little of the celebration in particular, of the dealings of the fey, and had been hoping to ask Dyson about the significance of the Solstice in the fey calendar but he had been notably absent from today’s activities so far. She was following the motions and trying to actually get things accomplished, maintain that it was a regular day.

Her contact approaches her, but without saying anything, gives her a note, which is in an unrecognizable language. She hopes it isn’t a death threat, since she doesn’t have time for that now and is running low on energy to ward off anything of too high a caliber. She passes the note to Kenzi, who shrugs and puts it in her coat pocket and Bo gets a good look at Kenzi’s heels, contraptions of leather, studs and twisted straps that will be a pain to get off, but knowing Kenzi, she is hoping Hale will assist her in this endeavor. Bo tries not to roll her eyes, since she doesn’t want to discourage Kenzi’s pursuit of Hale. They could always use another very informed contact.

Dyson walks in, far too late to be fashionably so, at which point she loses interest in the case and the solstice and becomes solely concerned with the logistics of wrangling a quiet space for some private negotiations. He approaches her, puts his arm around her and kisses her briefly, but then slides away from her to start talking to Kenzi to get a real assessment of the day’s events, not Bo’s glorified, sanitized brush over. She isn’t hurt at the moment, so she doesn’t need him need him, she just wants him. Badly.

She spends half an hour watching Dyson mingle, appropriately acknowledging fey power lines and associations, as not to offend too badly, despite his sometimes precarious position in the eyes of power. She watches him, waits, wants.

After ages, he approaches her, puts his hand on her thigh and kisses her again and she’s about to explode but then hears something abrupt off to the side that brings her out of the moment. A sharp, cough, followed by a round of further coughing. Kenzi stops and then gives a shrug. She had apparently inhaled the martini olive she had been daintily eating to try to woo Hale when she had spotted Bo’s current...performance. It was that, in a way. Her and Dyson’s electricity, the public dance, how it became explicit without clothes coming off. She laughs and winks at Kenzi before grabbing Dyson’s forearm and dragging him off somewhere away from the rest of the party.

Before the door is even closed his tie is loose and hanging around his neck, so she removes it and throws it carelessly to the floor. She has no need for finery, especially on Dyson. His bare chest is so much more interesting.

The rest comes off in spurts, twisting and pulling, his hands all over her and Bo wrestling with buttons (really, who needs buttons?), and so he is down on the floor, finally, finally here and unadorned, just Dyson. She kisses him again and again, and plants a firm one before teasing out some of his fey power. He shifts beneath her slightly, leaning backwards, a bit weakened by the act, so she stops, and feels him warm, his warmth, his presence, inside and beneath her. She moves sharply into him, sparking his interest in things after the slight delay, and she presses his weight further against her, letting her guide him.

He comes while in her arms, close to each other, so close, his breath so heavy against her and she feels his electricity, his spark. She kisses him again, but pushes him away enough, getting up and away from him and starting to put her clothes back on to rejoin the party, now she was reminded of him, had been with him. (In a not extremely tactful moment Kenzi once asked Bo about fey sexually transmitted infections and protection, and the issue of...pregnancy, her reasoning being since Bo had a mother, it was all possible. Dyson had been there, naturally). He waits a few moments, looking at her, watching her dress, deciding if he even wants to bother putting all the pieces back together on his outfit, thinking of the next round. She teases him, taking ages to slide up her tight jeans and leaving far too many of her shirt buttons unbuttoned, before coming back over to him and standing besides him, in front of him, and bending down to kiss him. “Come on, silly, we’ve got to see what everyone else is doing. Who they’re doing,” she teases. He abides by her request, deciding to leave off some of the less necessary pieces, which Bo stuffed in purse. Kenzi gave her a knowing wink from across the room once they rejoined the party, but then returned to her pursuit of Hale.


End file.
